The Assassanation of Sora
by Priest-of-Gaia
Summary: When Sora discovers someone wants to have him killed, he attempts to find the person responsible with Riku's help. Rated M for final chapter.Please Review. SoraxRiku
1. The Hitman

**The Assassination of Sora**

_Chapter 1: The Hitman_

_"Sora, I love you," spoke the silver-haired boy of Sora's dreams. Sora's hands grasped the older boy's. He went to kiss Riku when he awoke._

"Damn!" Sora shouted in his bed. He knew immediately that it had to have been a dream. It happened so often he was beginning to tell during the dream.

Sora massaged his temple as he thought about Riku. He loved everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his body, everything. He was flawless. He even loved his need to win at everything. Of course, Sora knew his little secret had to remain. As if Riku would be interested in a boy. The girls were all over Riku. Even though he never dated one of them. Maybe he knew they were shallow snobs that only liked him for his... Then again, Sora knew he was jealous. He would not lie to himself.

A flash followed by a loud thunder caused Sora to jump. his head was starting to throb in pain, from stress perhaps.

He stood up from his bed and noticed it was 4 in the morning. Sora looked down at his erected penis. He certainly knew where that came from. He put on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt and walked downstairs. Another loud BANG shook the house as rain finally decided to fall to the ground.

"Enough already!" Sora shouted. He stopped by a window, suddenly feeling a sneeze coming on. He lifted his head back in preperation and released, bringing his head down to his hands. At the precise same time, an arrow pierced the glass without so much as resistance and narrowly avoided the back of Sora's head. The odds of it happening at the same time could of made a grown man cry.

Sora quickly rolled away from the window. The vein in his head quickly syncronized with his now rapidly beating heart. Every throb made the pain worse.

A solid black orb flew through the window and flashed quickly. It did not blind him in any way. What was it's purpose?

As Sora realized someone was attempting to kill him, he raised his hand to bring out his keyblade. Nothing happened. Scared? Not anymore. Sora quickly became angry. This was not an angry Sora had reached before, however. For some reason, this time he was pushed into a world of pissed off he had not even came close to touching.

He eyed the orb that stoped rolling on the floor by the couch. The only explanation for why his keyblade did not show up.

Sora took two steps to try and grab the orb, but the sound of the rest of the window shattering caused him to turn. A man in a crimson robe with a hood (isn't there always a hood) flew through the window horizontally and took another shot at Sora with his bow.

Sora dodge rolled it and charged to the next room. It was the den. he studied and played his computer in this room. Books littered the floor as well as his old guitar he never played. The thing finally had a use.

Sora sprinted over to it, expecting the man to run in, but he did not. he used his time to grab a phone and speed dial Riku.

"Hello-"Riku picked up on the second ring.

"Riku, get your ass over here. Someone is trying to kill me," Sora whispered loud enough for him to hear. he hung up, knowing that even if Riku thought it was a prank, he would check it out.

As Sora dropped the phone the man came through the door firing an arrow. Sora blocked it with the guitar he was holding, then over-hand throwed it at the man. He completed a back bend while grabbing another arrow, placing it on his box. The guitar flew over him and he rose up and fired at Sora who was hauling ass out of the room. The arrow hit the door Sora shut behind him.

He was now in the dining room. he ran to a chair as the door opened. Sora instinctively put the chair up to block another arrow as he ran into the kitchen and shut the door.

"Damn it, Riku. Hurry up," Sora pleaded. He pulled out the arrow from the chair and threw down the chair on the floor. He slyly crouched down by the door.

As soon as it opened, Sora pounced and inserted the arrow into the man's thigh. As he screamed, Sora hopped the counter and pulled open the knife drawer. He grabbed two of the largest knives he could find and prepared himself for what he was doing.

"Think you're clever don't you?" the man's voice crawled through the air. Well, as long as he wanted to talk, Sora intended to get some information.

"Why can't I get my keyblade?" Sora asked before crawling to the end of the counter.

"Because I stole that power for my boss. He is halfway across the island with that orb as we speak. So you are helpless," he spoke with absolute certainty. _That explains what took him so long to arrive in the den. He must have handed off the orb, _Sora thought.

Sora peeked the corner and saw the man had not moved from the doorway yet. He had removed the arrow and was supporting his body weight on his uninjured leg. Sora went back to the drawers for a spoon and then returned to the corner he was at. He was going to throw the spoon to the otherside of the counter, knowing that the man could not fight the instinct to look towards the sound.

He threw it, the man looked, and Sora charged at the distracted archer. He managed to slice a piece of face with his right hand and the string of his bow with his left.

The man began a series of backward flips onto the dining room table and into the den as Sora followed.

"You think I'm going to lose to a kid?" the cloaked man asked, throwing down his bow and assuming a fighting stance.

WHAM! A lamp connected with the back of the man's head. Riku stood in a confused fashion that sucked all of the anger from Sora and turned it to compassion.

"Holy shit, Sora! You weren't kidding. This crazy asshole was trying to kill you," Riku stated surprised. Sora smiled, finding Riku's blunt comment mildly funny.


	2. The Apprentice

_Chapter 2: The Apprentice_

"Who the hell would want to kill me?" Sora asked as he started searching the man.

"I don't know. Who did you piss off?" Riku asked as he watched.

"No one! At least, no one that would want to kill me over it...I think," Sora responded.

"Well, find anything? Assuming you don want to track down who is responsible," Riku said after seeing Sora stand up.

"Well yeah. I'm not going to ignore the fact someone was sent to kill me," Sora admitted.

"Sent?" Riku inquired.

"Yes. This letter states:

_Dear Range,_

_This letter is to confirm your arrival at Sora's house tomorrow morning. Ensure he is killed before sunrise. Our client is known as The Virtuoso and so I don't have to tell you if you screw this up, both of our lives may be penalized. Lastly, this Virtuoso has specifically asked for the boy's keyblade power. The orb is all you will need. Aim well._

_Your Apprentice"_

"Hmm," Riku hummed.

"What's wrong." Sora asked noticing Riku looked at the letter with a strange, confused look.

"It seems a bit strange to mention such a thing about a client and then keep it on you. That's kind of sloppy," Riku said. Sora shook his head.

"So, who cares? Thier sloppy. It only helps us. Look he mailed it and everything. We have his address," Sora cheered happily. Riku analyzed the address.

"452 Island Lane. Island Lane? I know of an Island Road, but-"

"Island Lane, yeah. It's that creepy, dusty old road we used to dare each other to go down when we were kids. how could you not remember that?" Sora asked. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't remember every detail of my childhood.

"Hmph." Sora uttered, slightly insulted.

"So what exactly do you want to do when you find this guy?" Riku asked.

"I suppose beat him up until he tells me were this mighty 'virtuoso' lives," Sora answered.

"You. You beat him up? Without your keyblade?" Riku laughed.

"Oh yeah. Okay. You beat him up and I will ask the questions"

"So you want me to come along?"

"Oh. You will come. Won't you?" Sora asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Wouldn't want you doing anything dumb...er."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, how are you intending to get there?" Riku asked as they walked to the front door together.

"Bikes!" Sora exlaimed in an excited manner.

"Bikes?" Riku repeated in a less than excited manner.

"Yes! It will be fun."

"It is four thirty in the morning and you want to ride a bike for a mile to this guy's house in the rain?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Let the record show that if something happens to our bikes and we have to walk home, it was Sora's idea," Riku said.

"Ha ha," Sora laughed fakely.

They stepped outside into the pouring rain and Sora grabbed his bike. Riku rode the extra on that was a little too tall for Sora.

The ride went by surprisingly fast. They raced most of the way there. Sora would have won had Riku not have been better at navigating the windy old Island Road. When they came within sight of a house that seemed to be overrun with vines, they stopped.

"Wow, that...was...a...long ride," Sora panted.

"Yeah, well...get over it...We have to go back the same way," Riku said, not panting as hard as Sora.

"So how do we catch this guy by surprise?" Sora asked after catching his breath.

"Find a window to crawl in, maybe. Then we should split up. It looks like there are a lot of rooms in it. Of course, that would mean you could not get caught-" Riku told him.

"I can do it!" Sora protested.

"You better. Follow me."

Riku lead Sora to one of the windows. It was among a line of opened ones.

"That is lucky," Sora stated.

"Probably not," Riku responded. "Go through the one at the end. I'll go through this one."

"Alright," Sora agreed. He watched Riku climb into the window, not missing the perfect shot of his butt. It was on of those times when his pants came down enough to see boxers and the beginning of the split through the thin fabric.

After Sora snapped out of his dirty thoughts he went to the window he was instructed to enter. He climbed in and looked around. It was some kind of work shop. Tools were scattered on tables with makeshift inventions. Had Sora been anywhere else under a different circumstance, he would have began to play with everything to see if anything worked. Thankfully, he had enough self-contol at the moment to prevent this from happening.

He moved to the door and placed a hand on the door knob, turning it as though afraid it would activate a bomb.

Sora swung oped the door prepared to charge whoever he saw, then realized he was defenseless, began to close the door, and then re-opened it after he came to the conclusion the damage had already been done. If anyone was in the room, they would have seen him. Luckily it was empty. It was a much larger room with a giant persian rug centered in middle. On top of that were instruments such as a piano, a violin, a harp, and a flute. The violin and flute sat on a table.

"You are dead," came a calm male's voice. Sora whipped around to find a well dressed man with black hair to his shoulders and a rapier gripped firmly in his right hand.

"Hehe. I'm looking for a bathroom?" Sora idiotically lied. The man stared at him with a blank expression, then raised his sword to shoulder level.

Sora charged for the table, picking up the violon in his right hand and the flute in his other. He suddenly realized everytime he picked up an instrument, it lead to violence.

The gentleman walked calmly to Sora in the same stance before unleashing a combonation of outrageously fast swings that Sora was barely blocking. A sudden jab struck Sora in the left arm and dropped the flute. He lifted up the violin and knocked the man in the head.

The man recovered and plunged at Sora again, causing him to back into the table and drop the violin. He quickly rolled onto the table to the other side, then lifted the tabled to roll it on the man's feet.

"Ahh! You brat!" he yelled. He remove his feet and cleared the table to grab Sora. He threw Sora down and with no pause, began to stab Sora in the neck.

Someone's foot came from out of nowhere and kicked the blade from it's path. It was Riku. Riku began choking the man into submission as Sora stood up, almost in tears. The man fell to the ground and Sora let out a shallow, relieved breath.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. He clasped onto him like he was holding on to a liferaft. He did not care what Riku thought. Then, Riku began to hug him back. Not a normal hug or a 'it's okay' hug either. A tight embrace that Sora knew was more than friendly.

Sora let go and stared deep into his eyes. They slowly brought their heads together to kiss when something caught Sora's eyes.

A piece of paper, almost invisible from were Sora was, but it still diverted his attention. He walked over to it.

"Sora?" Riku asked confused.

"Wait a minute," he responded, picking up the paper.

"Sora?" Riku repeated, more anxious as he saw Sora's face.

"What?" Sora said as he read down the note. It was about him. At the bottom it stated who the mysterious virtuoso was.

"What is-" Riku began before Sora's eyes widened. Sora stared directly at Riku.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME!"


	3. The Virtuoso

**Chapter 3: The Virtuoso**

"Look, Sora it isn't what-" Riku started in defense of himself.

"Shut up! You are crazy! Why would you help me if it was you trying to kill me!" Sora yelled, backing away as Riku tried to get closer.

"Sora, I never wanted to kill you. Those guys weren't going to either. They were simply actors doing what I asked."

"But I was stabbed!"

"Not bad."

"Are you pyschotic? What could you possibly gain from pretending to kill me?" Sora asked as he finally bumped into the wall.

"Well. You," Riku stated. Sora's confusion rose to a level where he was not even sure what to think or believe.

"How do you gain me through killing-"

"I wasn't going to kill you. I knew that this man could get close enough to killing you that it would make you become emotionally vulnerable. Sora don't you get it. I love you."

"Vulnerable? Why would you go through so much to tell me a little thing like you love me...Wait. You love me?"

"Yes. I know it is over the top how I did it, but it seemed worth it. Somehow it seemed easier just to take advantage of your fear to fall in love with me. It seemed easier than asking you and being rejected, ruining our friendship, then being made fun of endlessly at school when everyone found out I liked a boy."

"But when we go out and date, they will figure out anyway," Sora said.

"Yes, but at least that way you are with me. If I have you than I don't care what people...Wait, when we go out? You mean you want to?"

"Yes. Besides the fact you were planning to use me when I was emotionally unstable, I think it is nice that you would do so much for me. I love you, too."

Riku smiled. It was one of his sexy smiles that made you want that made you want to jump on him and kiss him. As many times as Sora thought about it, he never actually did it. This time, he did.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku and connected lips with Riku. Sora quickly inserted his hand in the waistband of Riku's pants and boxers to grasp what he dreamed about for so long. Riku talentedly squeezed Sora's ass and rubbed one of his nipples simultaneously.

The intensity of it all caused Sora to shiver. Riku slid his tongue against Sora's, encouraging it to come into his mouth. Sora pushed it between Riku's lips and he began to suck on it.

Riku stopped and grabbed Sora's hand.

"Come on," he said softly. He guided Sora to a bedroom and closed the door. He jumped on the bed and began to seductively stretch. Sora joined him and they began to make out again except now they were removing clothes.

They took off each others shirts and blindly removed belts, undid buttons, and unzipped pants. Upon removing the pants, Riku pounced on Sora and pulled down his boxers to reveal his extending manhood.

Riku caressed it for a minute before taking it all into his eager mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth enjoying the soft, sensitive skin. Sora began to slowly buck his hips wanting more.

Riku pushed Sora to climax and held the cum in his mouth as he crawled up to his nipples. He let the cum fall onto Sora's left nipple. Riku then began to slowly lick it off causing Sora to moan in pleasure.

When he was finished, he got out of bed and went into another room. Sora rose rose up, wanting Riku to come back so badly. Riku returned with what looked like chocolate syrup.

"Umm, Riku?" Sora asked. Riku ripped off his boxers nearly making Sora gasp at such a lovely sight. Riku laid down and started a trail of chocolated syrup from his chest to his penis. He made sure to put plenty on at the end.

"Sora," Riku called as he finished.

"Yummy!" Sora exlaimed in excitement causing Riku to shake his head.

Sora quickly licked Riku's chest from top to bottom and when he got to the end, he licked and sucked off the chocolate from the penis to the sac.

"Now, turn around," Riku instructed. Sora willingly obliged. Riku poured some of the chocolate syrup down the middle of his butt and then began licking around the entrance, leaving most of it for a more important use.

Riku place his penis at Sora's entrance and forced it in. Sora yelped, but urged him on. Riku continued until he had his entire length inside of Sora. He leaned over on Sora and fondled his cock.

"Ready?" Riku asked, kissing his back.

"Yes." Riku began thrusting in and out, going faster within seconds. Sora clutched the sheets and moaned in both satisfaction and pain. Soon, however, the pain turned to full pleasure as Riku continued thrusting his penis in and out. He felt a warm liquid pour inside of him as Riku moaned.

Upon finishing, Riku removed himself and cuddled next to Sora in the bed.

"That was great, huh?" Riku asked in a relaxed voice.

"Ya, I know. Chocolate is _so_ damn good."


End file.
